


Savior of Etheria

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Drugs, F/F, Gen, Kidnapping, Multi, NOT magicatra au, Needles, Possessive Behavior, evil!Adora, good!Catra, tho i do love magicatra au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everything changed after she found the sword. A chosen warrior, stronger than any around her, the sole power able to balance the planet and root out the troublemakers. She had an opportunity now. She had the power she always had wanted. She didn’t have to continually prove her worth. Now, she was strong enough to conquer Etheria.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	Savior of Etheria

Everything changed after she found the sword. A chosen warrior, stronger than any around her, the sole power able to balance the planet and root out the troublemakers. She had an opportunity now. She had the power she always had wanted. She didn’t have to continually prove her worth. Now, she was strong enough to conquer Etheria and end the war. 

If only Catra could understand that.

Catra was too dumb and idiotic to realize that this was the chance to end the war. To stop all the suffering the war was causing. Switching sides was a small price to pay to stop the fighting. And at least Brightmoon valued her. The Horde accepted everyone that came to them, but few were actually wanted. Catra might never see that though. She was too caught up in the fantasy they had been taught as kids. Brightmoon was evil, the Horde was good and helped people, and when they grew up they’d be able to help kids just like themselves. Catra would come around eventually though. She would realize that the Horde was doing just as much damage as Brightmoon, and the real evil is the war itself. Catra would come to her senses just as soon as Adora got her back to Brightmoon and had the time to explain herself.

Catra would forgive her for the kidnapping after Adora explained herself. Probably. It was for the best. Glimmer had agreed. This plan was for the best. And Catra would realize that. 

Sneaking back into the Horde’s main base had been easy. While the security was complex enough to keep out the more magically inclined people of Brightmoon, it didn’t hold up for very long against Adora who had grown up hacking into these systems. Catra would always make it a competition to see who could break into the restricted areas first. Catra was really engineering her own downfall now with that one.

The halls were quieter than Adora was used to. Even in the middle of the night, she expected to have to avoid at least a couple people. There was still a possibility that’d she come across someone she would have to stuff in a storage closet, but as she got closer to Catra’s room she began to hope that wouldn’t be the case. Just a quick in-and-out. Inject Catra with the drugs Bow had supplied while she’s asleep and then Catra wouldn’t be up until long after Adora made it back to Brightmoon.

Following the path to Catra’s room, her old room, she avoided anything that might make the slightest noise and alert someone to her presence. She knew every step of the way. She used to sneak out with Catra in the middle of the night to steal sweets from the kitchen and they were almost never caught. Adora paused outside of Catra’s door, listening for any noise from inside. After a couple minutes of silence, she softly slid the door open. No movement from inside the bedroom, everyone was asleep.

The door was silent as she closed it. She found Catra exactly where she expected to, curled up at the end of Adora’s old bed. Taking slow, planned out steps across the room as not to wake anyone, Adora bent down and watched Catra sleep. With one hand she gently started playing with Catra’s hair while she carefully moved the blanket from on top of Catra’s arm with the other. She then slid the needle out of her pocket and quickly injected the drug into Catra’s shoulder. Catra frowned and shifted, but Adora’s hand petting her hair was comfort enough to keep her asleep. 

After making sure that the drugs had time to set in and that Catra was sound asleep, Adora picked her up and slowly carried her out of the room. It was hard to believe this was working. Bow said it was a stupid plan, and Adora was pretty sure Glimmer had only been supportive because she knew how much Adora wanted this to work. As Adora reached the halls that ran through the less populated areas, she dared to move a little faster. While it risked making more noise, she really didn’t want Catra waking up before they made it out of here.

Still, if this worked, everything would be perfect. They would finally be back together, without the war tearing them apart. Catra could help her end the war for good, and then Adora would never have to leave Catra again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, great! But pls don't take this too seriously; I'm not. This is mostly a fun writing project to get me to practice, nothing more. (and an excuse to characterize these flipped characters, cause I designed them and then I really liked them but I'm good at drawing and awful at writing) If people actually read this I'll probably keep going with this as my practice piece, otherwise, no promises. I might be better off working on a different genre piece for practice later.


End file.
